


木乃伊也会梦见金字塔吗

by wof



Category: SKY Castle - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wof/pseuds/wof
Summary: 车书俊很少有反抗父亲的勇气，但这一回他知道，如果他和车基俊的事被发现，即使全奖上哈佛父亲也未必会再接纳他进家门。
Kudos: 1





	木乃伊也会梦见金字塔吗

车书俊也曾想过这样是否是异样的。

倒是跟车教授斥责他不够有男子汉气概无关，只是到了这样的年龄，身边涌动着青春期少年们躁动的荷尔蒙，他的同学们渴求自由独立，还有异性交往。他不止一次撞见少年少女在教学楼的角落，屋顶的天台，体育馆的一角，手指缠着手指，眼神交织，连空气都变得胶着黏腻。

在这样的情境下，即使是还认为世界上存在圣诞老人的车书俊也忍不住想，在这个同床已经很难有单纯意义的环境里，是不是跟车基俊每天头挨头入睡已经不太算是件正常的事了？

“我倒是没关系，”车基俊一怔，他正摊开被子，把它拍打成茧型的蓬松一团，“是老头又跟你说什么了吗？”

自他们升上小学之后，车教授就时常抱怨他们共住一间的事，虽说近年他被成绩分散了注意力，已不再像之前那样频繁地想要分开他们，但仍然时不时地就对他们进同间房间投以不赞成的眼神。

“不是，就是，你不觉得吗？”车书俊烦恼地说，“好像也没有谁上了初二还和自己的亲兄弟睡在一起。”

车基俊沉默片刻：“哥也长大了，”他不无感慨地说，拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，“我都懂的。”

车书俊难得涨红了脸，某些周六早上蹑手蹑脚从被窝里摸出去的事不需要双胞胎的默契才能懂，而他的弟弟虽说只和他差几分钟出生，生长周期却似乎没赶上他，此刻就有了嘲笑他的底气，他小声反驳道：“你懂什么，你又没有……”

他的尾音淹没在车基俊饱含深意的眼神里。

“没有什么？”车基俊戳戳他，见他不吭声，就越发变本加厉地加重手劲，“喂，喂，不懂什么啊？”

车书俊回手一枕头拍在他脸上：“不懂男人的事！”

“我怎么不懂男人的事了，”车基俊冤枉地大喊，“我连胡子都长得比你茂密！”

“你小声一点！”车书俊这次是真下了狠劲，顺势把他按在床上，直到弟弟抱怨求饶的声音在羽绒枕下模糊成一团，“你当心爸爸——”


End file.
